Mianhe Nae Aegya
by desta kuchiki
Summary: WonKyu/GS/Kyuhyun yang merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menjaga anaknya bertemu dengan Taemin anak Siwon yang menganggapnya eomma nya.
1. Chapter 1

Mianhe Nae Aegya

.

.

.

.

Pairing:

WonKyu

HanKyu/GengKyu

.

.

Cast:

Choi Siwon (27 Tahun)

Cho Kyuhyun (22 Tahun)

Tan Hangeng/Hankyung (27 Tahun)

Lee Taemin (4 Tahun)

.

.

Other Cast:

Leeteuk

Kang In

Shindong

Kim Ryeowook

.

.

Genre:

Drama, Romance, Family, angst

.

.

Disclaimer:

SM, God, Their Parents, Themself

.

.

Warning:

Gaje, Typos, OOC, GS for uke

.

.

Rate:

T

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

Henbusan angin dan tawa anak-anak menjadi pemandangan yang kusaksikan setiap hari. Aku senang berada disini, di taman ini karena begitu banyak anak kecil yang bermain dan terlihat begitu bahagia. Ku harap anakku juga bahagia seperti mereka. Ya itulah harapan terbesarku, sayangnya aku tidak bisa mewujudkannya karena aku juga tidak tahu di mana anakku berada sekarang. Seandainya waktu itu aku pergi mungkin aku tidak akan kehilangannya, seandainya aku lebih berani untuk mengambil segala resiko yang akan terjadi, seandainya pria itu ada di sisiku saat itu. Pasti aku masih bisa melihat anakku, membahagiakannya, memberinya kasih sayang, dan ada yang memanggilku dengan sebutan 'eomma'. Bukankah aku Ibu yang sangat jahat. Aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri karena itu dan aku juga tidak akan memaafkan laki-laki yang telah meninggalkanku dan membuatku kehilangan anakku.

***Flashback***

"Jadi kau benar-benar akan pergi meninggalkanku, oppa?" Tanya seorang yeoja berambut panjang sebahu pada seorang namja dihadapannya dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Aku harus pergi Kyunnie, appa sangat membutuhkanku." Jawab namja itu.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan aku, oppa bilang akan melamarku."

Namja itu meletakkan keduan tangannya dipipi sang yeoja "Dengar, aku tak akan lama di Cina dan setelah kembali aku akan langsung melamarmu."

"Bagaimana kalau aku hamil sebelum oppa kembali?" pertanyaan macam apa ini. Tentu saja yeoja bernama Cho Kyuhyun ini takut kalau namjachingu nya Tan Hankyung tidak akan bertanggungjawab dengan apa yang telah mereka lakukan beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Aku pasti akan kembali untuk mu, dan saat itu juga aku akan mengubah Cho Kyuhyun menjadi Tan Kyuhyun." Jawab Hankyung dengna sungguh-sungguh

"Yaksok."

"Yaksok."

Namja itupun langsung memeluk yeojachingu nya. Memberikannya kehangatan sebelum ia harus pergi meninggalkannya untuk waktu yang sebenarnya ia juga tidak tahu. Berjanji untuk sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia tepati.

***Flashback End***

Dengan bodohnya aku mempercayai janji yang diucapkannya. Kupikir dia akan kembali setelah beberapa hari namun aku salah, sebulan lamanya aku menunggunya tapi ia tak kunjung datang. Handphone nya tidak aktif bahkan semua e-mail ku tak ada satu pun yang dibalasnya. Hingga suatu hari aku mengetahui ada sesuatu yang lain yang hidup di dalam rahimku, ya aku hamil, aku mengandung anaknya. Mengetahui hal itu appa ku sangat murka dan hampir saja menggugurkanya, untuk dokter pribadi keluarga kami melarang keinginan appa dengan alasan bisa membahayakan nyawaku.

Aku tidak pernah memberitahu appa siapa appa dari bayi yang ku kandung karena aku masih percaya dia akan kembali dan akan menikahiku. Karena takut berita kehamilanku diketahui publik dan dapat merusak image keluargaku. Oleh karena itu, appa mengasingkanku di villa sampai aku melahirkan dengan ditemani Lee ahjjuma dan Lee Ahjjusi. Eomma juga sering mengunjungiku dan menanyakan kabarku dan bayiku. Eomma selalu memerhatikanku, mambawakan makanan yang baik untuk kandungannku dan juga vitamin, sedangkan appa tidak pernah sekalipun datang mengunjungiku. Dengan pintarnya, appa bilang ke publik kalau aku melanjutkan studiku ke luar negeri dan hebatnya semua orang percaya dengan kata-kata appa.

Sudah lima tahun lamanya setelah namja itu meninggalkanku. Mengingat hal itu tak terasa membuat air matanya jatuh untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ku pejamkan mataku mencoba menenangkan diriku agar air mata itu tidak terus mengalir. Tak lama kurasakan ada sesuatu yang kecil nan lembut menyentuh pipiku menghapus jejak-jejak air mataku. Ku buka matanyaku untuk melihat siapa yang melakukannya.

"Kenapa jjuma menangis?" Tanya yeoja kecil itu.

"Aniya, ahjjuma hanya merindukan anak ahjjuma." Jawabku sambil membawa yeoja kecilku duduk menyamping ke dalam pangkuanku.

"Memang anak jjuma kemana?" Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya, aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku. Dia gadis kecil yang sangat cantik, entah kenapa aku senang melihatnya seperti melihat anakku sendiri.

"Namamu siapa chagi?" Tanyaku pada gadis kecil ini yang tengah asyik memainkan kalung berbandul pikkacu yang ku kenakan.

"Choi Temin." Jawannya singkat masih memainkan kalungku "jjuma ini bagus." Lanjutnya sambil menunjukkan kalungku.

"Taemin suka kalung ini?" Tanyaku sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Ani, taemin cuka ininya caja jjuma." Jawabnya sambil menunjukkan bandul kalung itu.

Kyuhyun reflek melepaskan kalung itu dari leher jenjangnya "Kalau gitu kalung ini untuk Taemin." Ucapnya kemudian menyematkan kalung itu di leher Taemin.

"Gomawo jjuma. Eh,, jjuma Temin boleh tidak memanggil jjuma eomma." Pinta Taemin.

"Ye?" Kyuhyun terkejut dengan permintaan Taemin, sungguh ia sangat senang jika ada yang memanggilnya eomma, itulah yang sangat ia inginkan. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, ia bukan Ibunya Taemin dan bagaimana kalau Ibu Taemin marah karena hal itu. Kyuhyun hanya memandang Taemin dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Taemin menundukkan kepalanya "Temin tidak punya eomma, kata appa eomma pelgi ninggalin Temin."

Perkataan Taemin membuat Kyuhyun ingat akan dirinya, dirinya yang meninggalkan anaknya. Mungkin dengan ini ia bisa menebus kesalahannya di waktu yang telah lalu. Mungkin dengan begini, akan ada seseorang yang merawat anaknya selayaknya anak sendiri.

Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Taemin agar Taemin memandangnya "Mulai hari ini Taemin akan punya eomma. Ahjjuma yang akan menjadi eomma Taemin." Seketika senyum mengembang menghiasi bibir Taemin. Taemin langsung memeluk eomma barunya itu, Kyuhyunpun membalas pelukannya. Kyuhyun ingin sekali menjadi eomma Taemin yang sesungguhnya, bukan berarti ia ingin menikahi appa Taemin. Ia ingin menyayangi Taemin seperti anaknya sendiri, memberinya kasih sayang yang belum pernah ia berikan pada anaknya sendiri.

"Taemin datang kesini dengan siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Temin datang cendili eomma."

"MWO." Kyuhyun tidak percaya dengan jawaban yeoja kecil yang baru saja menjadi anaknya beberapa menit yang lalu. Anak sekecil Taemin berkeliaran sendirian, bukankah itu sangat berbahaya, bagaimana kalau ia tersesat atau kalau ada orang jahat yang menculiknya.

"Hehehe,, pasti Dong jjuci cedang bingung nyali Temin hihi." Ucapnya dengan cengiran khas anak kecil.

"Anak eomma nappen, eoh." Kyuhyuun mencubit hidung Taemin yang membuat Taemin langsung mempoutkan bibirnya karena perlakuannya eomma.

"Eomma kajja kita belmain dicana." Ajak Taemin sembari menarik-narik baju Kyuhyun.

"Kajja." Kyuhyun menurunka Taemin dari pangkuannya kemudian menuntunnya menuju arena permainan yang disediakan di taman itu.

Kyuhyun dan Taemin, pasangan Ibu dan anak ini sangat menikmati semua permainan yang ada di taman itu, ayunan, prosotan, jungkat-jungkit dan lainnya. Tak lupa juga Kyuhyun mengabadikan segala sesuatu yang terjadi hari itu dengan kamera handphone nya. Ekspresi Taemin yang begitu lucu dan menggemaskan membuat Kyuhyun tertawa lepas untuk yang pertaman kalinya setelah lima tahun terakhir.

Sepertinya kedua yeoja itu tidak menyadari kalau hari sudah mulai sore, hingga suara deringan handphone milik Kyuhyun berbunyi. Kyuhyun meraih handphone nya yang di letakkan di dalam tasnya. Dilihatnya layar pada handphonenya 'Eomma calling'.

"Wae eomma?"

"_Kau dimana chagi, eomma ke butik mu tapi kau tidak ada?" _Tanya sang eomma cemas.

"Aku di taman eomma." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"_Kau kesana lagi, kalau gitu eomma kesana sekarang."_

"Aniya eomma, sebentar lagi aku pulang."

"_Baiklah eomma tunggu di rumah, hati-hati di jalan ne." _Pesan sang eomma.

"Ne eomma." Kyuhyun memutuskan sambungan dan menaruh handphone nya kembali ke dalam tas nya.

"Minnie, sekarang kita pulang ne." Ajak Kyuhyun seraya menghampiri Taemin yang sedang membuat istana pasir.

"Chileo, Temin macih mau main." Tolak Taemin masih sibuk membangun istananya.

"Besok kan Minnie bisa main lagi, sekarang sudah sore jadi Minnie harus pulang." Bujuk Kyuhyun namun sepertinya tidak mudah membujuk Taemin.

"Chileo chileo." Tolak Taemin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Minnie tidak sayang sama eomma,eoh." Mendengar itu Taemin langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap Kyuhyun. "Temin cayang eomma."

"Kalau Minnie sayang eomma, Minnie harus mendengarkan kata-kata eomma." Taemin langsung menganggukkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Nah sekarang Minnie pulang, eomma akan mengantarkan Minnie. Besok eomma akan temani Minnie bermain lagi. Tapi Minnie harus bilang sama ahjjusi tidak boleh kabur ne."

"Ne, eomma."

"Kajja kita pulang." Kyuhyun menuntun Taemin menuju mobilnya.

Taemin ternyata anak yang ceria dan tidak bisa diam terbukti saat di dalam mobil tak henti-hentinya ia bercerita panjang lebar pada eomma barunya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di rumah Taemin karena rumahnya memang tak terlalu jauh dari taman, hanya sekitar 100 meter kalau berjalan kaki dan 500 meter kalau menaiki mobil.

"Eomma itu lumah Temin." Tunjuk Taemin pada salah satu rumah yang ada di sana. Rumah yang cukup mewah dengan desain yang terkesan simple namun elegant. Kyuhyun memasuki halaman rumah yang cukup luas itu kemudian memarkirkan mobilnya di dekat pintu. Kyuhyun turun dari mobilnya kemudian membukakan pintu mobil untuk Taemin dan menggendongnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah pintu lalu menekan bel rumah itu. Tak lama kemudian muncul sesosok namja berbadan agak gendut.

"Annyeong haseyo." Sapa Kyuhyun ramah sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Jucci." Panggil Taemin pada namja di depannya.

"Annyeong, kau siapa dan kenapa Nona kecil bisa bersamamu?" Tanya namja itu sambil mengambil Taemin dari gendongan Kyuhyun.

"Mianh aku belum memperkenalkan diri, jeoneun Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Tadi saya bertemu Taemin di taman." Tutur Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih telah mengantarkan Taemin, nona kecil memang sering kabur dan maaf kalau nona kecil telah merepotkan anda Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Tidak masalah, aku senang bisa menemani Taemin bermain. Saya permisi dulu, annyeong." Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya lagi kemudian berbalik menuju mobilnya namun langkahnya terhenti karena panggilan Taemin.

"Eomma." Taemin meronta-ronta minta diturunkan kemudian menghampiri sang eomma sedangkan namja yang menggendong Taemin tadi hanya cengok mendengar cara Taemin memanggil Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berbalik dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Taemin. "Ne chagi, waeyo?" Tanyanya sambil mengelus rambut Taemin.

"Kenapa eomma pelgi? Kenapa tidak belcama Temin?" Tanya Taemin sambil mempuotkan bibirnya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Eomma ada urusan chagi jadi eomma harus pergi. Eomma janji besok akan menemani Minnie bermain lagi. Tapi Minnie tidak boleh jadi anak nakal,ne." Janji Kyuhyun pada Taemin.

"Benal ya eomma becok temani Temin belmain lagi."

"Ne eomma janji. Eomma pergi dulu ne." Seketika bibir Taemin mengembang menjadi sebuah senyuman dan tangan yang tadi disilangkan di dada berubah menjadi lambaian melepas kepergian sang eomma.

"Eomma hati-hati di jalan."

Sepeninggalan Kyuhyun, namja yang tadi sempat terabaikan menghampiri Taemin. "Nona kecil kenapa memanggil yeoja tadi dengan sebutan eomma?"

"Aich Dong jjuci ni bagaimana ci. Tentu caja kalena dia eomma Temin makanya Temin memanggilnya eomma." Jawab Taemin kemudian meninggalkan namja bernama Shindong yang masih mencerna perkataan Taemin.

"Bukankah sajangnim belum menikah atau yeoja itu calon istrinya sajangnim." Gumamnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini FF GS na. Tadinya mau langsung bikin Chap1 aja tapi mungkin lebiih baik Prolog aja dulu. Kalau banyak yang suka ya dilanjutin, kalau gx ya di stop aja..hehe


	2. Chapter 2

**Mianhe Nae Aegya**

.

.

.

.

**Pairing:**

WonKyu

Slight

HanKyu/GengKyu

.

.

**Cast:**

Choi Siwon (27 Tahun)

Cho Kyuhyun (22 Tahun)

Tan Hangeng/Hankyung (27 Tahun)

Lee Taemin (4 Tahun)

Choi Jin Ri 'Sulli f(x)' (4 Tahun)

.

.

**Other Cast:**

Leeteuk

Kang In

Shindong

Kim Ryeowook

.

.

**Genre:**

Drama, Romance, Family, angst(maybe)

.

.

**Disclaimer:**

SM, God, Their Parents, Themself

.

.

**Warning:**

Gaje, Typos, OOC, GS for uke

.

.

**Rate:**

T

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Happy reading**

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

.

.

.

Seorang namja tampan turun dari sebuah mobil yang bisa dibilang sangat mewah dan mahal. Namja itu memasuki rumahnya yang tak bisa dibilang biasa karena rumah itu lebih tepat kalau disebut istana. Dengan boneka besar yang ada di tangannya, ia menyusuri setiap sudut rumah itu mencari sosok yang sangat ia rindukan.

Namja itu memasuki sebuah kamar yang cukup besar dan bernuansa pink, diedarkan pandangannya hingga menemukan sosok yeoja bertubuh mungil yang dicarinya sedari tadi. "Minnie." Panggil namja itu.

Yeoja mungil itu pun segera berbalik "Appa..." teriaknya seraya berlari ke arah namja yang di panggilnya 'appa' tersebut kemumdian memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kenapa appa lama cekali pulangnya?" Tanya yeoja mungil itu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Itu karena appa harus menjemput dulu." Jawabnya seraya menunjukkan boneka Teddy Bear yang sangat besar membuat bibir yang tadinya mengerucut berbubah menjadi sebuah senyuman dan tangan yang tadinya disilanngkan di dadanya kini berubah jadi memeluk boneka barunya "Yeyeyey Temin punya boneka balu.. hole." Teriak yeoja mungil bernama Taemin senang.

"Apa Minnie senang?" Tanya sang appa.

"Ne appa, Temin caaaaangat cenang. Appa, bolehkan Temin belmain belcama mictel (Mr.) Teddy dengan eomma?" Tanya Taemin yang membuat sang appa a.k.a Choi Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Eomma?" Tanya Siwon memastikan.

"Ne, eomma Temin. Tadi Temin beltemu dengan eomma di taman dan eomma membelikan(memberikan) ini." Ucap Taemin mununjukkan kalung pemberian Kyuhyun.

"Sudah appa bilang kan jangan berbicara dengan orang asing dan jangan menerima apapun dari orang asing."

"Tapi eomma kan eomma Temin bukan olang acing." Bantah Taemin.

"Dia bukan eomma Minnie, eomma Minnie sudah berada di surga." Jelas Siwon.

"Aniya, pokoknya eomma tetap eomma Minnie, eomma juga cudah beljanji akan belmain belcama Temin lagi."

Siwon menahan emosi nya untuk tidak membentak anak semata wayangnya karena menganggap orang asing yang baru dikenalnya sebagai eommanya.

"Apa Shindong ahjjusi juga bertemu dengan eomma Minnie?"

"Ne, tadi Dong jucci beltemu dengan eomma caat eomma mengantalkan Temin pulang." Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau Siwon menanyakan siapa yeoja yang di panggil eomma itu kepada Shindong saja. Shindong merupakan supir pribadi keluarga Choi yang bertugas mengantar jemput Taemin sekaligus menemani Taemin kemana pun ia pergi.

.

.

.

Shindong memasuki ruang kerja Siwon karena tadi Siwon menyuruhnya untuk menemuinya.

CEKLEK

"Masuklah hyung." Suruh Siwon pada Shindong, meskipun Shindong hanyalah seorang pekerja namun Siwon memperlakukannya seperti keluarga. Tak hanya Shindong yang diperlakukan seperti keluarganya namun semua pekerja dan ia juga memanggil semua pekerja yang lebih tua darinya dengan sebutan 'hyung' atau 'neonna'.

Shindong duduk tepat menghadap Siwon. "Ada apa sajangnim memanggil saya?"

"Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu hyung."

"Apa ini mengenai nona kecil?"

"Ne, aku ingin tahu siapa yeoja yang dipanggil Taemin 'eomma' itu."

"Ah itu, apa yeoja itu calon istri sajangnim? Wah dia sangat cantik dan begitu keibuan, dia juga terlihat sangat menyayangi nona kecil begitu pun sebaliknya." Bukannya menjawab, Shindong malah memuji-muji Kyuhyun dihadapan Siwon.

"Dia bukan calon istriku bahkan aku tidak mengenalnya. Siapa namanya?"

"Mian aku pikir yeoja itu calon istri sajangnim. Namanya Cho Kyuhyun."

"Aku ingin sekarang hyung cek CCTV dan ambil gambar yeoja itu segera." Tanpa membantah dan bertanya Shindong langsung menyetujui perintah Siwon. Ia segera keluar dari ruang kerja Siwon dan melaksanakan tugasnya.

Tak lama kemudian Shindong datang dengan sebuah benda kecil di genggaman tangannya kemudian menyerahkan benda itu kepada Siwon.

"Gomawo hyung, kau boleh kembali ke kamarmu. Istirahatlah hyung, kau pasti sangat lelah." Sepeninggalan Shindong, Siwon langsung meraih handphonenya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"_yeoboseyo"_

"Yeochun-ah aku ingin kau menyelidiki seseorang. Namanya Cho Kyuhyun, fotonya sudah ku kirim ke e-mail mu."

"_WAW."_

"Kau mendengarku yeochun-ah?" Tanya Siwon karena kesal dengan respon yang diberikan Yeochun.

"_Ne, aku mendengarmu Siwon-ah. Aku hanya terlalu terpesona melihat fotonya."_

"Aku menyuruhmu menyelidikinya bukan terpesona padanya."

"_Arraseo, aku tidak akan merebut milikmu."_

"Apa kau bilang.."

"_Aku akan menghubungimu setelah mendapatkan informasi tentangnya."_ Setelah mengatakan itu sambungan teleponpun diputus secara sepihak oleh Yeochun.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Siwon meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan membebaninya pada Yeochun demi melihat yeoja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu secara langsung. Sesuai dengan janjinya kemarin, siang ini Kyuhyun benar-benar datang ke taman menemui Taemin. Taemin yang diantarkan Shindong langsung menghambur ke pelukan Kyuhyun begitu melihat sosok Kyuhyun.

Siwon yang sedari berada di dalam mobilnya keluar mendekati Kyuhyun, ia menggunakan kacamata hitam dan masker sebagai penyamarannya dan bersembunyi di balik pohon dekat dengan Kyuhyun sehingga ia bisa melihat dan mendengar dengan jelas apa saja yang mereka lakukan.

**Flashback**

"_Cho Kyuhyun 22 tahun putri tunggal dari Cho Kang In dan Park Leeteuk. Seorang desainer muda yang terkenal dan berbakat. Menyelesaikan studinya dengan cepat karena tergolong genius dan selalu mengikuti akselerasi. Kuliah di Universitas Seoul kemudian pindah ke paris. Sempat menghilang dan tak ada kabar selama satu tahun setelah pengumuman kepindahannya. Setahun kemudian ia ditemukan sedang menjalani studinya di salah satu universitas ternama di Paris jurusan desain. Tidak ada berita apapun mengenai keberadaannya selama satu tahun itu."_ Tutur Yeochun panjang lebar via telepon.

"Cari tahu berada dimana dan apa yang ia lakukan selama satu tahun itu."

"_kenapa tidak kau tanya saja pada orangnya."_ Jawab yeochun asal.

"Kau gila, kalau aku bertanya padanya dia akan curiga bodoh." Marah Siwon.

"_Arraseo tapi mungkin ini agak sedikit lama."_

**Flashback End**

Siwon terkagum-kagum melihat sosok Kyuhyun, kulitnya yang begitu putih pucat dibalut dengan dress pink selutut ditambah dengan blezer putih dan aksesoris yang tidak berlebihan membuat penampilan Kyuhyun begitu sempurna di mata Siwon.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengambil sebuah boneka pikkacu berwarna kuning yang diletakkannya di kursi taman. "Ini boneka untuk Minnie." Taemin langsung mengambil boneka pemberian Kyuhyun dan melompat-lompat senang.

"Gomawo eomma, Temin cangat cuka bonekanya."

"Syukurlah kalau Minnie suka." Kyuhyun mencubit kedua pipi Taemin yang gembul dan menggemaskan itu.

"Pikkacu celangan celibu volt pikkapikkacu." Celoteh Taemin yang membuat Kyuhyun dan Shindong yang juga berada disitu tertawa melihat Taemin.

"Eh itu siapa Minnie? Apa dia teman Minnie?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat bocah lain seumuran Taemin tak jauh dari mereka.

"Eh Temin campe lupa, Jin Li (Jin Ri) kemali." Panggil Taemin seraya melambaikan tangannya menyuruh JinRi mendekatinya. Jin Ri pun berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan Taemin.

"Eomma ini Jin Li cahabat Temin, Jin Li ini eomma Temin yang tadi Temin celitakan." Ujar Taemin.

"Annyeong ahjumma." Sapa Jin Ri.

"Annyeong Sulli-ya." Balas Kyuhyun seraya membelai lembut rambut Jin Ri.

"Eh eomma, namanya Jin Li bukan Culli." Ralat Taemin.

"Mianhe Sulli-ya, eh Jin Ri."

"Gwenchana, jumma boleh kok memanggil Jin Ri dengan Sulli." Meskipun sama-sama berumur 4 tahun namun Jin Ri sudah tidak cedal lagi seperti Taemin.

"Jinjayo?" Jin Ri mengangguk mengiyakan kemudian tatapannya beralih ke boneka di pelukan Taemin.

"Mianhe, ahjumma tidak tahu kalau Minnie membawa temannya hari ini jadi jumma hanya membeli satu boneka. Ahjumma janji akan membelikan boneka untuk Sulli." Mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun, Sulli langsung tersenyum senang.

"Eomma bagaimana kalau cekalang caja beli boneka untuk Jin Li cekalian jalan-jalan, iakan Jin Li?" Taemin memandang Jin Ri mencari dukungan, Jin Ri pun mengangguk meniyakan ide Taemin.

"Baiklah tapi kita harus meminta izin dulu, ne." Setelah menyetujui ide Taemin, Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Shindong untuk meminta izin "Shindong-ssi bolehkah saya mengajak Minnie jalan-jalan." Pinta Kyuhyun dengan sopan.

"Maaf aghassi tapi saya tidak berhak memberikan izin."

"Begitukah?" Kyuhyun tampak kecewa dengan jawaban Shindong.

"Sekalli lagi saya minta maaf, hanya sajangnim yang berhak menentukan apakah nona kecil boleh pergi atau tidak." Jelas Shindong memberi pengertian pada Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu saya akan meminta izin pada appanya Minnie."

"Eh?"

"Boleh saya meminta nomor handphone nya." Pinta Kyuhyun. Cukup lama Shindong berfikir namun akhirnya ia memberikan nomor handphone Siwon pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mulai mengetik angka demi angka kemudian menekan tombol hijau untuk menghubungi Siwon. Mengetahui hal itu, Siwon yang tengah bersembunyipun menjadi gugup dan dengan cepat merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil handphonenya. Ia tidak mau kalau ringtone handphone nya sampai terdengar dan persembunyiannya terbongkar.

_+8210203407xx calling..._

Sedektik kemudian Siwon langsung menekan tombol hijau.

"Yeoboseyo." Jawab Siwon sedikit gugup.

"_Yeoboseyo, apa benar ini dengan Siwon-ssi?"_

"Ne, nuguseyo?" Tanya Siwon pura-pura tidak mengetahui kalau yang menelpon adalah Kyuhyun.

"_Ah, mianhe Anda pasti belum mengenal saya. Jeoneun Cho Kyuhyun imnida."_

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" Tanya Siwon lagi, ia sungguh tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

"_Sepertinya tidak, maaf tapi apakah saya boleh mengajak anak Anda jalan-jalan sebentar."_

Belum sempat Siwon menjawab, suara cempreng Taemin sudah mendahuluinya _"Appaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa boleh ya Temin jalan-jalan cama eomma."_

"Eh tapi Minnie jangan nakal ne."

"_Ne appa gomawo."_

"Sekarang berikan handphone nya pada Shindong ahjjusi." "Hyung, biarkan mereka pergi. Hyung kembali saja kerumah."

"_Tapi sajangnim baga..."_

"Tenanglah hyung tidak perlu khawatir."

"_Ne, sajangnim."_

Setelah acara meminta izin akhirnya Kyuhyun, Taemin dan Jin Ri (Sulli) pun pergi ke sebuah mall dengan menggunakan mobil Kyuhyun sedangkan Shindong, ia benar-benar pulang ke rumah meskipun dengan perasaan khawatir tentang nona kecilnya dan Siwon tentu saja dia sedang mengikuti Kyuhyun, makanya ia menyuruh Shindong untuk pulang saja karena ia yang akan mengawasinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun, Taemin dan Jin Ri memasuki sebuah maal yang cukup besar dan langsung menuju bagian yang menjual mainan anak-anak. Dengan setia Kyuhyun menggandeng kedua anak kecil itu di samping kanan dan kirinya.

"Sekarang Minnie dan Sulli boleh memilih mainan apa saja yang kalian mau."

"Ne eomma/ahjumma." Jawab kedua kompak kemudian langsung memilih-milih mainan, sedangkan Kyuhyun memilih untuk duduk sambil memerhatikan kedua anak itu.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kesekeliling dan kedua matanya tertuju pada sepasang sepatu high heels berwarna putih yang sungguh indah. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju tempat sepatu itu dan mencoba salah satu.

"Pas, sepatu yang sangat cantik." Ucap Kyuhyun, ia ingin membeli sepatu itu namun diurungkan niatnya karena sebuah panggilan dengan suara cemprengnya "Eomma, Temin mau yang ini." Kyuhyun melepas sepatu yang di cobanya dan meletakkannya kembali ke tempat asalnya kemudian menghampiri Taemin.

"Hanya ini saja Minnie?" Taemin hanya mengangguk sambil memeluk boneka monyet yang sangat besar, lebih besar dari badannya sendiri.

"Yasudah, sekarang kita cari Sulli ne." Kyuhyun dan Taemin berjalan ke arah dimana tadi Sulli pergi dan menemukan Sulli yang berdiri di depan boneka-boneka tanpa mengambilnya sama sekali. Kyuhyun mendekati Sulli dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya "Sulli kenapa tidak memilih mainannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut sambil membelai rambutnya.

"Jin Ri mau yang itu ahjumma." Sulli menunjuk boneka barbie yang ada di atas, tangannya tidak dapat meraih boneka itu jadi ia hanya memandanginya saja. Dengan sigap Kyuhyun menggendong Sulli dan menyuruhnya mengambil boneka yang diinginkannya.

"Sekarang kita ke kasir untuk membayarnya, kajja." Kyuhyun pun menggiring kedua anak itu kekasir kemudian membayar semua belanjaannya. Setelah itu mereka pergi ke salah satu tempat yang menjual es krim.

"Eomma kenapa tidak dimakan ec klimnya? Wajah eomma juga pucat apa eomma cakit?" Tanya Taemin yang melihat perubahan wajah eommanya yang semula bersinar menjadi pucat seperti zombi.

"Aniya eomma tidak apa-apa, eomma sudah kenyang." Bohong Kyuhyun, padahal ia sedang menahan rasa sakit.

"Tapi wajah ahjumma benar-benar sangat pucat." Protes sulli yang tidak sejutu dengan perkataan Kyuhyun yang menyatakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Gwenchana chagi, sekarang kalian cepat habiskan es krim nya setelah itu kita akan pulang."

Setelah menghabiskan es krimnya, Kyuhyun mengantarkan Sulli pulang ke rumahnya dan meminta maaf pada orangtuanya karena telah membawa Sulli tanpa izin. Untungnya orang tua Sulli sangat pengertian dan malah sangat berterima kasih karena Kyuhyun mau mengajak anaknya jalan-jalan dan membelikan mainan yang mungkin tidak akan bisa dilakukan oleh orang tua Sulli. Orangtua Sulli memang bukan orang yang kaya raya seperti Kyuhyun dan Taemin oleh karena itu mereka sangat berterima kasih pada Kyuhyun.

Setelah mengantarkan Sulli, kini Kyuhyun mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah Taemin. Sungguh ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai karena sudah tidak tahan dengan rasa sakitnya, ia juga tidak ingin menunjukkan rasa sakitnya pada Taemin karena itu hanya akan membuat Taemin khawatir. Mobil Kyuhyun memasuki pekarangan rumah keluarga Choi yang diikuti dengan sebuah mobil hitam di belakangnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan mobil Choi Siwon sendiri yang sedari tadi mengikutinya.

Kyuhyun turun dari mobil diikuti dengan Taemin begitupun dengan Siwon. Kyuhyun beralih ke jok belakang untuk mengambilkan 2 boneka Taemin yang cukup besar (boneka pikkacu dan monyet) tak menghiraukan atau bahkan tak menyadari keberadaan Siwon disana.

"Appaaaaaaaa." Teriak Taemin kemudian berlari menghampiri Siwon membuat Kyuhyun menyadari adanya sosok lain disana.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Siwon dan tepat saat itu juga satu kata muncul di benak Kyuhyun 'Sempurna' itulah kata yang dapat menggambarkan seorang Choi Siwon. Kyuhyun mendekati Siwon dan Taemin untuk menyapa Siwon. "Annyeong haseyo." Sapa Kyuhyu saraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Annyeong, apa Anda yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun?" Tanya Siwon pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Ne, maaf karena saya telah lancang mengajak Minnie keluar."

"Gwenchana, seharusnya saya yang minta maaf karena telah merepotkan Anda Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Aniya, aku senang bisa bermain dengan Minnie. Minnie ini boneka Minnie, eomma pergi dulu, ne. Minnie jangan nakal dan belajar yang rajin ne." Kyuhyun memberikan kedua boneka itu pada Taemin kemudian mengacak rambut Taemin.

"Ne eomma." Jawab Taemin dengan cepat.

Kyuhyun beralih kembali kepada Siwon "Maaf atas panggilan Minnie terhadap saya, saya tidak bermaksud..."

"Aku mengerti." Potong Siwon.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Pamit Kyuhyun.

"Tidak mau masuk dulu." Tawar Siwon. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun mengiyakan tawaran Siwon namun rasa sakitnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi untuk saat ini alhasil ia terpaksa harus menolaknya.

"Mungkin lain kali saja." Tolak Kyuhyun membuat Siwon sedikit kecewa karena harus berpisah dengan Kyuhyun padahal baru beberapa menit ia bisa berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Kyuhyun-ssi, kau terlihat pucat." Siwon mencoba menahan Kyuhyun agar tidak pergi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang selalu ia lontarkan.

"Aku baik-baik saja Siwon-ssi. Aku permisi dulu." Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya dan beralih menuju mobilnya. Baru beberapa langkah tiba-tiba saja pandangannya kabur dan brakk, Kyuhyun pingsan dalam pelukan Siwon. Untuk Siwon mempunyai gerak reflek yang sangat bagus jadi begitu ia melihat Kyuhyun yang hampir terjatuh segera ia menangkap tubuh ramping Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ssi Kyuhyun-ssi ireona." Panggil Siwon seraya menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyuhyun namun sang empunya tak kunjung bangun juga. Taemin yang melihat kejadian itu pun segera berlari menghampiri sang eomma dan meninggalkan boneka-bonekanya.

"Eomma/Kyuhyun-ah." Panggil Taemin dan siwon bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

Apa cukup panjang? Ini sudah 2.500 words . Untuk ff satu ini Minho tidak akan jadi anaknya WonKyu, maaf membuat reader kecewa. Hal itu terjadi karena adanya kesalahan cast saat prolog. Bagi yang belum mengerti dengan prolog yang kemarin akan saya jelaskan sedikit.

Taemin disini adalah anaknya Siwon makanya marganya Choi dan Siwon memang belum menikah jadi Taemin anak siapa? Liyat aja nanti.

Anaknya Kyuhyun yeoja atau namja & kemana?

Anaknya Kyuhyun itu yeoja & untuk kemananya belum bisa dijelasin, nanti ada waktunya sendiri.

Apa bener Taemin anaknya Kyuhyun?

Maybe yes maybe no tebak aja sendiri

Kenapa Kyuhyun pingsan dan sakit apa?

Silakan di tebak dan buktikan di next chap

Mian updatenya amat sangat lama dan banyak typos dimana-mana karena saya malas untuk mengeceknya lagi... jeongmal mianhe

gomawo buat yang udah review, mian belum bisa bales semua review na karena memang banyak dan karena banyak review itu juga makanya ff ini dilanjutin so dont forget ti review again...


	3. Chapter 3

Mianhe Nae Aegya

.

.

.

.

Pairing:

WonKyu

Slight

HanKyu/GengKyu

.

.

Cast:

Choi Siwon (27 Tahun)

Cho Kyuhyun (22 Tahun)

Tan Hangeng/Hankyung (27 Tahun)

Lee Taemin (4 Tahun)

Choi Jin Ri 'Sulli f(x)' (4 Tahun)

.

.

Other Cast:

Leeteuk

Kang In

Shindong

Kim Ryeowook

.

.

Genre:

Drama, Romance, Family, angst(maybe)

.

.

Disclaimer:

SM, God, Their Parents, Themself

.

.

Warning:

Gaje, Typos, OOC, GS for uke

.

.

Rate:

T

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Siwon dengan sigap segera mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke dalam kamarnya kemudian meletakkannya di atas ranjang king size nya. Tak lupa ia menelpon dokter pribadi keluarganya untuk memeriksa kondisi Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Taemin setia berada di sebelah Kuuhyun menunggui sang eomma yang pingsan.

"Appa, eomma kenapa?" tanya Taemin pada Siwon.

"Appa juga tidak tahu Minnie, sebaiknya kita tunggu sampai Zhoumi ahjjusi tiba." jawab Siwon dan Taemin mengangguk menyetujui perkataan appanya.

Tak lama kemudian, Zhoumi dokter pribadi keluarga Choi pun datang dan langsung memeriksakan kondisi Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Mi?" Tanya Siwon sedikit cemas dengan wanita yang baru saja ditemuinya.

"Dia menderita mag kronis dan nampaknya dia tidak makan apapun seharian ini. Itu yang menyebabkan asam lambungnya meningkat. Aku akan menuliskan resep obat yang harus ditebus dan jangan lupa untuk menyuruhnya menjaga pola makannya." Tutur Zhoumi seraya menuliskan resep obat pada secarik kertas kemudian memberikannya pada Siwon.

"Gomawo Mi." Ucap Siwon berterima kasih.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa wanita itu seperti aku baru pertama kali melihatnya?" Tanya Zhoumi sedikit curiga. Belum sempat Siwon menjelaskan siapa Kyuhyun sebenarnya Taemin sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu. "Eomma Temin tidak akan mati kan ahjjusi?" Pertanyaan polos Taemin telak membuat Zhoumi salah mengira siapa Kyuhyun sebenarnya.

"Eomma Minnie tidak akan mati, eomma Minnie hanya tertidur sja." Jawab Zhoumi kemudian menatap Siwon dengan pandangan mencurigakan.

"Sepertinya ada yang harus kau jelaskan kepadaku Siwon-ah."

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Siwon dan Zhoumi tengah berada di ruang keluarga. selain sebagai seorang dokter keluarga bagi keluarga Choi, Zhoumi juga merupakan sahabat Siwon sejak SMA.

"Bisa kau jelaskan siapa yeoja itu Choi Siwon?" Tanya Zhou Mi to the point.

"Namanya Cho Kyuhyun, dia seorang desainer." Jelas Siwon singkat.

"Kapan kalian menikah sampai-sampai kau tak mengundang sahabatmu ini?" Selidik Zhou Mi seolah-olah sedang mengintrograsi seorang tahanan.

"Aku belum menikah dengannya."

"Jadi kapan kau akan menikahinya? Ku lihat Taemin sudah sangat dekat dengan Kyuhyunmu itu."

"Apa maksudmu dengan kapan, eoh. Kenapa kau jadi banyak bicara seperti ini." Kesal Siwon.

"Kau kan bilang belum menikahinya jadi pasti akan menikahinya kan."

Siwon mendesah kesal dengan kesimpulan yang diambil oleh Zhou Mi. "Sebaiknya kau kembali saja ke Rumah Sakit dan simpan semua pertanyaan tidak pentingmu itu. Aku mau melihatnya dulu." Usir Siwon kemudian melangkah pergi menuju kamarnya.

Siwon duduk tepat di pinggir ranjang tempat Kyuhyun berbaring, sementara disisi lain ada Taemin yang dengan setia menunggu sang eomma untuk membukakan matanya.

"Appa kenapa eomma belum bangun?" Tanya Taemin yang khawatir, takut kehilangan sosok eomma yang baru ia miliki.

"Eomma minnie pasti sangat mengantuk makanya belum bangun. Minnie jangan khawatir, ne." Jawab Siwon mencoba menenangkan anaknya sambil membelai rambut Taemin dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Eeuungg..." Kedua pasang mata menoleh ke arah suara yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun yang sudah sadarkan diri.

"Eomma cudah bangun." Seru Taemin seraya mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Aku dimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang baru saja sadar dari pingsannya.

"Kau ada di kamarku, sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu aku sudah meminta Shindong hyung untuk menebus obatnya dan Wookie nonna sedang membuatkanmu bubur." Terang Siwon yang melarang Kyuhyun untuk bangun.

"Mian merepotkanmu Siwon-ssi."

"Panggil saja aku oppa, ku lihat kau lebih muda dariku."

"Ah ne."

"Eomma kenapa tidulnya lama cekali Temin kan jadi kawatil." Protes Taemin yang tadi sempat terabaikan.

"Benarkah? Maafkan eomma ne." Kyuhyun membelai wajah Taemin yang cemberut.

"Temin mau maapin eomma tapi eomma haluc menginap dicini, otte?" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahi nya mendengar permintaan Taemin.

"Benar kata Minnie, sebaiknya kau menginap saja. Lagipula ini sudah hampir malam dan kondisimu masih lemah." Paksa Siwon dengan alasan yang entah masuk akal atau tidak.

"Tapi aku tidak mau merepotkan kalian."

"Kami tidak merasa direpotkan, iakan Minnie chagi?" Taemin mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Siwon.

"Tap..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi, aku akan mengambilkan bubur dan obatmu dulu." Siwon kemudian melangkah keluar mengambil bubur dan obat untuk Kyuhyun.

Tak lama berselang Siwon pun masuk dengan membawa nampan beisi bubur dan obat untuk Kyuhyun. Siwon berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan duduk di sebelahnya kemudian meletakkan nampan tersebut dan mengambil semangkuk bubur. Siwon menyuapi sesendok demi sesendok bubur itu hingga tinggal setengah bagian saja yang tersisa karena Kyuhyun tidak mau menghabiskannya. Kemudian Siwon memberikan obat, tentu saja dengan sedikit memaksa dan atas bantuan Taemin karena Kyuhyun paling benci dengan yang namanya obat.

.

.

.

Malam harinya Kyuhyun terpaksa menginap di kediaman Choi dan tidur bersama dengan Taemin dan Siwon. Hal itu semua ia lakukan semata-mata karena permintaan Tamin yang ingin tidur bersama kedua orang tuanya seperti teman-temannya.

Flashback

"Eomma, Temin ingin tidul baleng eomma boleh ne." Pinta Taemin dengan puppy eyes nya.

"Tentu saja boleh, di mana kamar Minni? Kajja kita ke kamar Minni." Ajak Kyuhyun yang akan bangkit dari ranjang empuk milik Siwon.

"Tidul dicini caja ne eomma. Tempat tidul Temin kan kecil jadi tidak muat."

"Tapi kan ini kamar appa Minnie, kalau kita tidur disini lalu appa Minnie tidur di mana coba." Tolak Kyuhyun yang merasa tidak enak pada Siwon. Jelas-jelas dia tamu disini terlebih lagi hanya orang asing kenapa Siwon malah membawa ke kamarnya.

"Kalau gitu kita tidul beltiga aja, Temin, eomma dan appa."

"Tapi kan..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi eomma. Temin panggil appa dulu, eomma dicini caja OK."

Flashback End

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Kyuhyun bangun lebih awal dari semua penghuni rumah, mungkin karena kebanyakan tidur makanya ia tidak bisa tidur lagi padahal waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi. Kyuhyun kemudin membersihkan dirinya karena sejak kemarin malam ia memang belum memberaihkan dirinya, untung saja di mobilnya ada pakaian cadangan jadi ia tak perlu repot-repot meminjam baju.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur. Ia berniat untuk memasak, meskipun tidak terlalu pandai dalam hal memasak setidaknya masakannya tidak terlalu buruk.

"OMO apa yang kau lakukan aggashi?" Tanya Reoywook yang terkejut melihat Kyuhyun di dapur. Kyuhyun pun tidak kalah terkejutnya dengan suara lengkingan Reoywook dan hampir saja pisau yang ia gunakan untuk mengiris sayuran mengenai tangannya.

"Kau mengejutkanku eonni."

"Mian aggashi tapi tak seharusnya kau memasak, Anda kan tamu disini. Biar saya saja yang melanjutkannya." Reoywook berusaha mengambil alih pekerjaan Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Kalau begitu izinkan aku membantumu ya eonni." Pinta Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aggashi, Anda kan masih sakit." Tolak Reoywook.

"Tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Sebaiknya aggashi tunggu saja di ruang makan atau berjalan-jalan di taman belakang." Potong Reoywook.

"Aish menyebakan." Umpat Kyuhyun kemudian pergi entah kemana.

.

.

.

"Hweeeekkk hikz hikz huhu eomma hikz hikz hikz." Terdengar suara tangis Taemin yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menangis karena tidak menemukan Kyuhyun saat ia membuka matanya padahal ia ingat betul semalam ia tidur sambil memeluk sang eomma.

Siwon yabg tidur di sebelah Taemin pun terbangun karena suara tangisnya. "Minnie sayang kenapa menangis, eoh?" Tanya Siwon seraya menghapus air mata yang membanjiri wajah Taemin.

"Eomma hikz eodiso? Eomma Temin hikz hilang hikz." Tanya Taemin diiringi tangisan.

"Eomma Minnie mung.."

CEKLEK

Perkataan Siwon dipotong oleh suara pintu yang terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yang dicari-cari Taemin.

Taemin langsung berlari ke dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. "Eomma hikz dali mana hikz?"

"Eomma dari dapur sayang, kenapa Minnie menangis?" Tanyanya sambil membelai sayang Taemin dan menghapus air matanya.

"Tadi Temin bangun tapi eomma tidak ada." Jelas Taemin yang sudah mulai berhenti menangis.

"Yasudah sekarang Minnie mandi ne kan Minnie harus sekolah, Kajja." Kyuhyun menggendong tubuh Taemin, sebelum meninggal kamar itu ia sempat melihat ke arah Siwon yang menurutnya memerhatikannya sedari tadi.

"Apa yang kau lihat Siwon oppa?" Kyuhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya

"Aniya, aku hanya berfikir aku seperti memiliki seorang istri."

BLUSH

Jawaban Siwon sontak membuat Kyuhyun malu dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Eh aku permisi dulu oppa." Kyuhyun akhirnya keluar dari kamar itu dan meninggalkan Siwon yang tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum karena melihat ekapresi Kyuhyun yang malu-malu.

"Aish apa yang kau pikirkan Choi Siwon." Umpatnya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

Skip time

.

.

.

Saat ini Siwon dan Kyuhyun sedang mengantarkan Taemin ke sekolahnya dengan menggunakan mobil mewah nan elegan milik Siwon. Siwon duduk di kursi pengumudi sedangkan Kyuhyun duduk di kursi penumpang sebelah Siwon dengam Taemin di pangkuannya, benar-benar seperti kelurga bahagia.

Taemin tidak henti-henti berceloteh sepanjang perjalanan. Siwon dan Kyuhyun hanya tertawa menanggapi celotehan Taemin.

Setelah setengaj jam mereka tiba di sekolahan Taemin. Taemin keluar dari mobil diikuti dengan Siwon dan Kyuhyun, Taemin mencium pipi kedua oranh tuanya.

"Belajar yang rajin ne." Pesan Kyuhyun pada Taemin.

"OKE eomma." Jawab Taemin kemudian melesat masuk ke kelasnya.

"Mari ku antar."

"Tidak perlu nanti oppa bisa terlamat, aku bisa naik taksi kemudian megambil mobilku di rumah oppa." Tolak Kyuhyun.

"Gwenchana, aku masih punya banyak waktu."

"Tap-arraseo tidak ada tapi-tapi kan." Seperti semalam bersama keluarga Choi, Kyuhyun sudah mulai mengetahui sifat Choi Siwon.

Akhirnya Siwon pun mengantarkan Kyuhyun ke butiknya. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka tidak terlalu banyak bicara mungkin karena tidak ada Taemin yang selalu mendominasi pembicaraan. Siwon fokus dengan jalanan sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatap ke luar jendela.

"Sudah sampai." Ucap Siwon.

"Ah gomawo oppa sudah mengantarku. Terima kasih juga sudah menjagaku kemarin. Maukah oppa makan siang bersama sebagai ucapan terima kasihku?" Sungguh Kyuhyun tak sadar kalau ia mengucapkan hal itu.

"Eh maksudku bolehkah aku mengajak Taemin makan siang." Ralat Kyuhyun.

"Akan aku jemput kau nanti siang sekalian menjemput Taemin lalu kita makan siang bertiga." Jawab Siwon cepat yang tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan makan siang bersama, meskipun harus ada Taemin yang menjadi alasannya.

"Baiklah oppa aku tunggu." Setuju Kyuhyun kemudian keluar dari mobil Siwon. Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya mengiringi kepergian Siwon.

Sepeninggalan Siwon, Kyuhyun memasuki butiknya yang cukup besar kemudian menuju ruangannya.

CEKLEK

"Aggashi, presdir dari perusahaan Tan Corperation menunggu Anda sedari tadi di ruang tunggu. Ia menawarkan kita untuk bekerja sama dengan pusat perbelanjaannya yang akan di resmikan bulan depan." Tutur Tiffany, asisten pribadi Kyuhyun.

"Suruh dia masuk." Perintah Kyuhyun

"Ye, aggashi." Tiffany undur diri,tak lama kemudian seorang namja masuk ke ruangan Kyuhyun. Dilihat dari wajahnya jelas saja namja itu bukan keturunan asli korea.

"Kyuhyun-ssi." Panggil namja itu.

Kyuhyun yang sedari dari masih berkutat dengan desain-desain baru yang akan ia luncurkan tersontak kaget mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi baginya. Suara yang telah lama tidak ia dengar. Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya ke arah orang yang memanggilnya. Kyuhyun benar-benar shock melihat namja di hadapannya saat ini.

"Hankyung-ge." Panggilnya lirih.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Kemaren udah ngetik yang ini tapi tiba-tiba datanya menghilang entah kemana, sempet males ngelanjutin karena kesel tapi akhirnya lanjut juga.

WK moment nya belum dapet yea? sabar yea namnya juga bareng kenal masa langsung akrab kan gx mngkin. Hankyung dah dateng tuh.

Hayo hayo Kyuhyun galau gax yah tuh antara Siwon san Hankyung. Dari semua coment yang masuk 99,99% slah semua nebak anaknya Kyuhyun yang mana.. Hahaha #KetawaBarengKyu

Leave your Coment please

kalo gx aku kasih PW next chap


	4. Chapter 4

buat yang nanya kapan ff mianhae nae aegya dilanjut, sebenarnya sudah dilanjutkan tapi hanya saya update di WP saja dan saya protec dan tidak akan dilanjutin disini lagi.

FF hey i love u, my twin my rival, 1uke vs 4seme dll kecuali my lovely sungminnie akan di lanjutlan di WP dan di protect..

Untuk PW saya memberi kemudahan bagi reader karena saya juga memberikan Clue PW agar reader tidak kesusahan mencari PW untuk membacanya. Bagi yang membacanya pasti bisa menebak clue na. PW terdiri dari 2 clue, clue pertama berhubungan dengan FF tersebut dan yg ke2 berhubungan dengan perhitungan sederhana.

silakan berkunjunh ke WP jika berminat membaca kelanjutannya.

destakuchiki . wp . com (hilangkan spasi)

follow me desta_kuchiki


End file.
